


Mundane

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce takes Damian trick or treating, and the family has a hard time coping with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundane

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Prompt 2014.
> 
> I actually don’t watch a lot of horror films, and I’ve never seen the ones you’ve mentioned. Even then, this isn’t exactly what you asked for either because I suck as a human being. But there is Bruce and Damian trick or treating and Dick, Steph and Jason are in their vigilante uniforms. So…that counts I hope?

“I can’t handle this.” Stephanie whispered. “Nightwing, I just _can’t handle this_.”

“Shhh!” Dick slapped at her arm, repositioning himself in the tree. Bruce passed by below them, Damian trotting to keep pace with him as Bruce talked, all while trying to keep Titus’s nose out of the bucket looped on his arm. “You really think _I can_?”

Damian was…well, looked his age, and Dick couldn’t be happier for it. He was dressed as a police officer, complete with a tiny little hat that was too big to stay on his head.

Trick or treating. Damian was trick or treating. _With his dad_.

It had been Alfred’s insistence. “Mundane,” the old man kept saying. “Do something _mundane_.”

Nothing more mundane than a father taking his kid out trick or treating.

The Waynes acting like a normal family. Dick was near tears.

He could see Bruce talking, his face set in concentration. Obviously explaining. Most likely the point of Halloween, if they were still talking about what they were two blocks ago. That was the bargain – Bruce would answer anything and everything Damian asked, if Damian went through with the holiday tradition.

Damian’s eyes were critical, taking in every word, as if it was a mission. And who knows? Maybe he thought this was. Disguise training, or something. Dick hoped not. He hoped Damian didn’t think of it as a mission. He hoped Damian thought it was just…hanging out with his dad.

There was a little hint of awe in Damian’s eyes when he looked up at Bruce. Dick’s hope grew.

“I want to scream.” Stephanie muttered when Titus and his humans walked away. “I want to _scream_ and then pinch his _face_.”

Dick grinned. “Bruce’s or Damian’s?”

“At this point? Both.” Stephanie admitted. “Oh my god, I hope Alfred took pictures.”

Jason’s voice suddenly cut through their coms. “I know for a fact that he did. Told me he’ll show them to us if we stop by for hot cider later.”

Stephanie barely held back her squeal.

They watched as Bruce and Damian walked up to the house on the corner. Nothing big or suspicious. Just a very, _very_ cheerful couple sitting on the steps. They were dressed like a wolf and Little Red Riding Hood, talking loudly and cooing at the children coming and going.

Bruce and Damian stopped at the end of the walkway. Damian glanced up at Bruce, and Dick could see him ask a question. Bruce nodded and waved him forward. Damian looked up at the house again, and Dick saw his grip on Titus’s leash tighten.

Without thinking, he reached up to his ear, changing the frequency.

“He wants you to go up there with him, B.” Dick smiled when Bruce’s face twitched. As if none of them knew he still had his communicator on. Batman never takes a night off, after all. “He’s not scared, but he get uncomfortable around people like that. People who will most likely… _fawn_ over what a cute kid he is.”

In a smooth move, Bruce turned the twitch into a smile and stepped forward, putting his hand on Damian’s back and walking up the path with him. Dick watched the tension dissipate from Damian’s shoulders as Bruce took control of the conversation, not giving the couple even a chance to say hello to him.

“Kid’s going to know you helped him.” Jason hummed.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t right now.” Dick grinned, amusement clear in his voice. Stephanie rolled her eyes next to him. “And that’s all that matters.”

The couple gave Damian his candy, even as they remained focused on whatever Bruce was saying to them, and then the Waynes were on their way back to the main street. Damian’s nervousness was completely gone as his face contorted back into his standard haughtiness. The look didn’t last long, though, as surprise melted over his features. The look was mirrored on Bruce’s face as well, as they reached the sidewalk.

Cassandra and Tim stood there both dressed as animals – Cass a black cat, and Tim a pouting puppy.

Cassandra held up her pumpkin basket as explanation. A genuine grin broke out on Bruce’s face as he patted Tim’s back when they turned to continue down the street. Damian had been content before, but seemed even more so now as he walked and talked with Cassandra, Titus at his side, Bruce and Tim close behind them.

“Hey, I thought Red said none of us were allowed to go with them.” Jason sounded offended over the radio.

“Cass lives by her own rules.” Dick shrugged. “And apparently her rules involve making Tim break his.”

“Boys, have I mentioned I can’t handle this?” Stephanie asked, shaking the branch above her in excitement. When she calmed, she took her cell phone out of her utility belt, zooming in on Cass first, then Tim. “Because I can’t. I _really_ , really _cannot_.”


End file.
